<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【猫驼】今夜或不再 by sr1111101212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457557">【猫驼】今夜或不再</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212'>sr1111101212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼, 电竞同人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>要么今晚  要么永不</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 郑志勋/金赫奎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【猫驼】今夜或不再</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你醉了 </p><p>他不记得是谁给他下的这个定义 酒尚且未过三巡 杯子里还剩下足足一半 第几杯倒是真算不过来了 但他本能地觉得自己不该醉的这么快</p><p>抬眼看了看对面正座上坐着的小寿星 刚成年却好像十分能够驾驭酒精的样子 来来回回喝了好多轮了却没有一丁点儿上头的征兆 脸不红不白地说笑 各色美食也都没落下</p><p>他想起这小孩儿确实是老手了 从前他就在基地撞见过未成年偷喝酒的现场 大冬天在暖风开到最大的空调房里叼着吸管喝冰啤 金赫奎的第一反应是这不是有病么 直到他看到小孩儿神色惊慌手忙脚乱拿着酒瓶像是拿着什么烫手山芋的样子才记起 面前这位还是个未成年呢</p><p>那时他恶趣味从心起 很想义正言辞装模作样地逗逗偷干坏事被抓包的小朋友 可没想到小朋友直接把他当成了自己人 一脸委屈又无辜地开口和他撒娇 </p><p>“哥不要告诉教练他们啊”</p><p>于是金赫奎想好的说辞到了嘴边又说不出去了</p><p>金赫奎实在无法抵抗郑志勋的撒娇 明知道这人面子上的纯良都是演的 实际上内里的坏水直往外冒 可他偏偏就吃这一套</p><p>“嗯” </p><p>金赫奎点点头 末了还不忘补充一句</p><p>“你以后可小心一点”</p><p>那双勾人的猫咪眼睛笑弯成了月牙 乖巧地冲他点头 啤酒瓶上的水珠聚到一起后又顺着瓶身滚落 砸在男孩裸露在外的膝盖上</p><p>金赫奎收回了目光</p><p>“哥要不要也来点？”</p><p>郑志勋抬了抬下巴 角落的冰箱适时地响起平时不太听得到的电机轰鸣</p><p>“冰箱里还有”</p><p>金赫奎撞进郑志勋明亮的视线里 在白炽灯的反射下像藏着万丈星辰 不禁就晃了神 鬼使神差点了头 当他反应过来的时候自己也已经有病一样叼着吸管坐在空调暖风正下方的地板上喝起冰啤了</p><p>冰凉的液体顺着食管掉进胃里 冻得他一个激灵 起了一身鸡皮疙瘩</p><p>男孩也坐过来陪他 难得的安静不说话 低着头只自顾自地喝着啤酒 明明还那么年轻 却不知为何倒让金赫奎看出几分沧桑感了 记忆中从来都是他活泼明朗的样子 好像永远也没什么烦恼 窗外的月光稀稀疏疏洒在他身上 俊秀的轮廓柔和地反着光</p><p>金赫奎盯着他的侧脸发呆 感觉心脏快要跳出胸腔</p><p>只一瓶下肚醉意便上来了 金赫奎实在不是什么喝酒的好手 摇摇晃晃地想从地上爬起来再去拿一瓶 可连膝盖弯儿都像是被酒泡过一样 酸酸软软的一点力都使不上来 他险些就要倒 还好郑志勋眼疾手快把他接住</p><p>“哥你这就醉了？”</p><p>男孩的话里究竟是无奈还是讶异他没分辨出来 可这简简单单的六个字怎么听怎么不中听 他撇了撇嘴很想反驳一句我没醉 可又想起只有真正醉了的人才会如此狡辩 于是他陷入了死循环最后一句话也没憋出来</p><p>郑志勋等了半天没等到下文 承认也好否认也罢 那人眼睛都闭上了 睫毛有一下没一下地抖动着 像是扇着翅膀的蝴蝶</p><p>果然醉了 郑志勋这么想着 抓起人的胳膊架在肩膀上 扛着他哥往房间走</p><p>“去睡觉吧哥你果然醉了”</p><p>金赫奎靠在男孩身上 心说我真的没醉 可郑志勋搂他的方式实在很舒服 自己一点力都不用出 贴在他腰侧的手掌隔着衣物浸透过来烫人的温度 仿佛把他身体里流淌着的酒精烧到沸腾 气流顺着血管直往上涌 刚才没醉现在也醉了</p><p>他想起这双手握鼠标按键盘推镜框整理耳机的样子 宽大的掌心和修长的指节处有茧 指甲修剪的平整光滑 握在他腰上的力道似乎又重了几分 </p><p>他就真的醉了</p><p>迷迷糊糊被放在床上的时候 他想要去抓男孩抽离的手 明明近在咫尺 可夜色那么重他什么都看不清楚 蹭过衣角时带起的微风 终究还是抓了个空</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>包间天花板上的琉璃吊灯在晃 光晕一点一点聚拢又散开 苦黄色的莫名有点刺眼 眯了眯眼睛反而更加天旋地转</p><p>金赫奎抬起手去遮 怎么也遮不住 明暗交叠着在视线里捉迷藏 搞得人心烦意乱 他有点想发火 拳头还没砸下来 手倒先被握住了</p><p>他的世界在那一瞬间停止了毫无章法的颠倒 归于正常</p><p>笑闹声传进了耳廓 由远及近从小到大逐渐清晰 视觉也恢复了 他不再只能看见凌乱斑驳的灯光 席间玩闹的队员们重新回到他的视线里 金赫奎想起自己应该是还坐在郑志勋的生日庆祝会上 </p><p>嗯？可是正对面坐着的人怎么不见了？</p><p>忘了自己的手还被人握着 他动作迟缓地想找小朋友的去向 眯着眼睛刚想扭头 整个人腾空被从座椅上抱了起来 众里寻他千百度的那张脸蓦地撞进眼帘里</p><p>金赫奎的心跳停了 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>——赫奎哥真的太容易醉了呀</p><p>——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈赫奎哥喝多的样子也太有意思了</p><p>——怎么办啊监督 哥这个样子坚持不到回宿舍了吧</p><p>——哈哈哈哈郑志勋你小子凑那么近哥现在也不认识你啊</p><p>——要不然楼上酒店开间房让他先睡吧 睡醒再来接他</p><p>——明天早上醒过来哥是不是就不承认了 我可以现在拍照留念么</p><p>——去去去别闹 先送他上去吧</p><p>——好</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>吵死了</p><p>在说什么啊</p><p>我根本没醉好么</p><p>金赫奎皱着眉把脸埋进黑暗里 像是听到他的腹诽一样 周遭很快就安静下来了 冷热更替的空气与涌动的人潮交缠在一起 上上下下起伏中有些颠簸 像是在寒潮洋流里漂浮的一叶孤舟 他只能伸开手臂牢牢抱住水面上浮着的唯一的救命木头 也不知道这样漂了多久 似乎是终于到了岸 他倒在银白色沙滩上的时候长长地出了一口气 </p><p>灯亮了</p><p>他猛地睁开眼睛 哪里有什么洋流沙滩 酒店房间天花板上贴着的金属色几何条纹墙纸暂时唤醒了他困得直打盹儿的记忆 床头灯亮着微弱的暖黄色光芒 身下是干净又惨白的酒店大床 柔软但不舒服 </p><p>用手肘把上半身撑起 金赫奎环顾四周 空无一人 他心下了然 又重新跌回床上</p><p>你怎么又不在了啊 郑志勋</p><p>醉酒后的阵痛袭来 五脏六腑被火灼烧的生疼 连眼皮也痛的打颤 手臂更像是被灌了铅 沉重且锥心 金赫奎胡乱地把被子扯过来盖在自己身上 侧卧着蜷缩成一团好像就能好受许多</p><p>可是到底为什么会变成这样呢？</p><p>他不知道</p><p>他甚至分不清此时此刻剧痛加身究竟是因为酒精过量还是因为又一次被人丢下的事实 可仔细想想 郑志勋又有什么错呢 这份说不清道不明的感情究竟是什么连金赫奎本人都无法剖析解读 更遑论知晓是从什么时候开始的呢？</p><p>许是被缠着帮人系好繁杂韩服的时候 金赫奎这么多年来确实很少当哥哥这个角色 有些陌生的保护欲开始在他空荡荡的心里生根发芽 </p><p>许是因为身高缘故搭不上飞机被生气的时候 小猫咪晴转多云的表情挠的他心痒 </p><p>许是赛前1v1输掉的时候 男孩意气风发的笑容 说到做到就能把他保护的很好</p><p>又或许是问起他想要什么生日礼物的时候 投向自己的目光实在太过于热烈了 说出来也毫无意义无论如何都得不到的全世界是自己么 他想当然地有点自以为是</p><p>再或许是那个喝着冰啤的反常的夜晚 色令智昏</p><p>于是他又想起那双没能握住的手 和它的主人一样好看 修长且骨节分明 笔直又细瘦有力 错过的时候尚且能感受到残留的高热余温 可时间一久 手里握着的空气又只剩下一片冰凉</p><p>金赫奎抬起手臂 伸开手掌 室内不太流动的空气从指间的缝隙里穿过 一样的 </p><p>和那天晚上一模一样的</p><p>空空荡荡 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>他的手被握住了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>金赫奎猛地睁开眼睛 朝思暮想的人忽然就出现在了眼前 郑志勋猫咪一样的小瓜子脸在微弱的床头灯光照下轮廓俊朗 睫毛和鼻梁向下投射出阴影 疑惑和担忧的大字明明白白写在他脸上</p><p>他开口想说什么 被金赫奎眼疾手快拦住了 抬起的手指贴在男孩的唇瓣上 触感柔软又冰凉</p><p>别说 你什么都别说</p><p>金赫奎撑起身子 凑上前去在自己手指的背面落下一吻 隔着手掌 认真虔诚地落在男孩的嘴角 于是这只手便也被人抓住 十指交缠的时候男孩的握力大的有点痛 但他也没任何挣扎 顺从地给人握</p><p>知道自己在干什么吗赫奎哥</p><p>金赫奎拉起男孩的手按在自己左心口 那里面震耳欲聋跳动着的原本令他心烦意乱 却是此时此刻他唯一拿得出手的证据</p><p>我在爱你啊</p><p>郑志勋</p><p>你听到了么</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>床头柜上盛着液体香薰的玻璃瓶倒了 砸在大理石地板上碎得清脆</p><p>玫瑰在红酒中绽放</p><p>郑志勋抓着人的身子向前 十指交扣的手被他反剪在背后的人动弹不得 只有水汪汪的眼睛望着他眨 一下两下有心或无意 看在眼里撩在心上 他心说你可别后悔 染了酒味的玫瑰花香撞入脑神经 他情迷意乱了 再没吝啬亲吻</p><p>可接吻没办法温柔 任凭谁叼着玫瑰花瓣的时候都只想要嚼碎了往下咽 郑志勋也不能免俗 在红酒里浸泡过的花瓣是什么味道的？他咬着人的下唇瓣 那样的柔软细嫩 稍微用点力铁锈似的血腥味就开始蔓延 </p><p>怀里人似有抗拒意味的挣扎了一下 又被郑志勋狠狠箍住腰身不许动 把这一切视为情欲下的欲擒故纵 不喜欢是么？不喜欢也没办法 他舔过向外渗着小血珠的伤口 像是安抚 实际上带来的刺激让人更痛 金赫奎不受控地颤栗着 但也再没反抗的动作</p><p>爱与痛不可能被分割</p><p>你若不痛 麻木会将记忆全部抹杀 酒醒之后你是不是就全都不记得了</p><p>所以你必须要痛 刻骨铭心深入肌髓才能把那些乏善可陈的爱意通通留住 否则若只像指甲边生着的倒刺撕掉之后又会被新的血肉所代替 没有这样的道理</p><p>是在生气么？</p><p>金赫奎看不懂狼崽子眼睛里燃着的火 欲火还是怒火 在深不见底的墨色长湖中忽明忽暗地跳动着 他被松开后无力地跌回床垫上 起伏的胸膛和涌动的情潮融为一体 他看不到自己现在的样子 自然也就想不明白盛放的玫瑰是多么漂亮 月色朦胧里摇曳的高脚杯 放纵的欲望藤蔓一样捆绑着他 荆棘被折断了 只剩下甜腻的潮红飞扬跋扈地染遍全身白皙的肌肤</p><p>他们都等不及了</p><p>郑志勋上手解他的衬衫 暴力地把扣子全部扯飞 一颗一颗掉在地上发出噼里啪啦的声响 砸在破碎的玻璃杯上 最后融于紫红色的液体里</p><p>我明天还要穿的 金赫奎开口抱怨</p><p>明天？哪有什么明天 哥今天晚上被我操死在这里 明天的太阳你见不到了</p><p>手指蹂躏着嘴唇 流连忘返地顺着下巴脖颈锁骨抚过胸口小腹 从善如流解开裤链把花茎握在手里掂了掂</p><p>陪我一起下地狱吧 赫奎哥</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>好</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>有人在晃香槟酒瓶</p><p>金赫奎身上一点遮蔽都没有了 赤裸的肌肤暴露在冰凉的空气中激起层层涟漪 他无处躲藏 就快溺死在这要人命的情潮里 要张大嘴才能喘得上气</p><p>狼崽子伏低身子钻进了森林里 那确实是他的领地 何以如此熟练呢 倒也没什么难的 郑志勋上上下下伺候着笔直漂亮的花茎 这是朵没有刺的玫瑰 他尝到酸果酒的味道 甜浆从泉眼处乌央乌央地向外冒 顺着柱身的经络流过会阴洇湿了身下的床单 浓郁的花香挤在空气里 呛得人心口发慌</p><p>郑志勋把他全部吞下去 粗糙的舌苔舔舐着脆薄的表皮 绕过沟渠恶狠狠地吸吮心蕊 身下人抖得更加剧烈 声音也藏不住了 平日里软糯的声音压抑着憋在喉咙深处 嘶哑又尖锐 打开的双腿不受控地收紧 缠上他的肩膀 反而夹得他有些喘不上气 于是不耐烦的一巴掌甩在人圆润饱满的臀瓣上 </p><p>金赫奎在这突如其来的羞耻感地操纵下 大脑来不及反应就敲开了身下那瓶香槟酒 飞溅的泡沫洒得到处都是 一部分在郑志勋嘴里 一部分在郑志勋手里</p><p>男孩被他呛了一口 手掐着他的大腿根低低地咳嗽 抬起眼又刚好撞上他的视线 没撑过这阵对视他便羞的落下泪来 急忙把脸别开 听到郑志勋低低地笑</p><p>这没什么好羞的 哥哥 气泡酒的味道你要尝尝么 </p><p>金赫奎半张着嘴愣愣地望着他 高潮的余韵尚且没过去 郑志勋于是凑上来吻他 湿漉漉黏腻腻地舔他的上颚又扫过齿贝 最后卷起他的舌头把他的味道还给他自己</p><p>绵长湿软的吻重新燃起了醉意 小玫瑰舒展开花瓣垂在床上享受接吻不同于其他时刻的缱绻 可郑志勋并不这么想 见人吻得忘我 舒服得怕是大脑已经失去思考能力了 手指就着残留的乳白色黏液按在花穴口 一鼓作气挤进去两根</p><p>金赫奎攀在他肩膀上的手狠狠地攒紧他的卫衣 痛出了声 然而并不可能停下 郑志勋甚至变本加厉地来来回回抽插 他急于寻找身下人的开关 汗珠顺着他的脸颊滚落 砸进黑暗里</p><p>指节在紧致的甬道里冲撞 常年与键盘鼠标为伍的薄茧蹭过那点凸起 金赫奎压抑着的呻吟音调骤然拔高 小狼崽子这才得逞地笑了笑 找准地方进攻拓疆</p><p>不要了</p><p>电流噼里啪啦地迸溅着火花 酒精加持下似乎更加痉挛的厉害 大颗大颗的泪珠滚落鬓边 金赫奎情迷意乱中撑起身子索吻 小脸哭得稀里哗啦 拳头软绵绵落在人胸膛</p><p>他说我不要这个 换你进来</p><p>倒真像是受了什么天大的委屈 怕你受不了 你倒是恶人先告状了 郑志勋叹了口气把人抱起来 子弹上膛的长枪捅到了底</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>求仁得仁</p><p>你可别后悔</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>玫瑰的花瓣掉了</p><p>金赫奎觉得自己碎了</p><p>痛是一方面 说不清道不明是另一方面 他被撑得好满 连身体里埋着的物件儿上暴起的青筋都能一一描绘 似乎下一秒就会胀破 被没来由的恐慌充斥着 他痛苦地痉挛</p><p>别怕</p><p>他听到面前的人耳鬓厮磨时和他说别怕 于是他哭得更厉害了</p><p>怎么可能不怕呢 他从来都是怕的</p><p>从被那份莫名其妙的感情占据空闲时间的内心时开始 他每一分每一秒都怕的要死 这一句别怕怎么会等了这么久</p><p>郑志勋凑过来吻他的泪痣 连带着滚落的珍珠眼泪一并纳入口中 指尖穿过这人被汗打湿的发 轻柔但不可抗拒地把人按在肩上</p><p>别怕哥哥 我在呢</p><p>他开始律动 湿热的甬道绞得他一个不小心可能就会交代 和脆弱得马上就能崩溃的主人不同 花穴柔韧又热情 敞开心扉接纳不速之客来来回回地翻滚</p><p>他不是不知道他这位哥哥心里藏着东西 可现下实在没什么办法一探究竟了 若是真藏着别的什么人 郑志勋大概率下一秒就会气疯 所以干脆不想了</p><p>他挺动着腰腹把枪刃大力地往里送 碾过前列腺恶狠狠地撞到最深处 怀里人黏腻的哭腔勾起他动物本能的施虐欲 恨不得真把这花穴操穿了 是不是也能连带着把这人的心也操穿呢 郑志勋想不通 心里究竟装着什么啊？对所有人都能把爱说得那么轻易么？</p><p>所以只能大刀阔斧地开拓 滚烫的烙铁大军过境一般 他撞得更快 掐着人细瘦的腰抬起来再狠狠摁下去 摁到根部囊袋和臀肉打在一起 见不得人的交合声愈大 终于把那人的哭腔撞成了逐渐黏腻的呻吟</p><p>爱与痛不可能被分割</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>金赫奎射在郑志勋衣服上 </p><p>汗湿的褶皱的卫衣变得更加凌乱不堪 郑志勋终于伸手把它脱掉 再回来抱住怀里神志不清的人 肌肤相贴那一瞬他似乎有所触动地回了神 又被高潮强烈的快感淹没 眼睛再次失了焦</p><p>可是不能停在这里啊 郑志勋身下的烙铁还硬的发疼 被高潮绞紧的花穴咬得快要爆炸</p><p>他把人放回床上 枪刃在甬道里整整碾过一整圈 不应期承受不住这样直冲天灵盖的快感 金赫奎颤抖着跪倒在床上 爽的酒都醒了</p><p>他想要求饶 可话到了嘴边不自觉又转了调子 比无法抗拒更不可思议的是他明明已经像条脱水濒死的鱼却还不知廉耻的想要享受 这大抵是人类最原始的欲望 藏在伊甸园里那些最初又平凡的罪孽 与双手沾满鲜血的杀人魔本质无差 嗓子是什么时候喊哑的他也不知道 平日里他总不擅长大声说话 这样安静的夜晚里交合的水声和自己的呻吟融在一起 竟真听不出任何违和</p><p>他已经收不住声音了 哪怕支离破碎也一遍又一遍唤身后那个人的名字 后入的体位让他缺乏安全感 好像若不把名字含在嘴里就真的会失去什么一样 看不到男孩的样子 可那滚烫的砸在他光滑后背上的汗珠让他的触感更加清楚 男生伸过来的手掌捂住他的眼睛 于是泪流的更多 永远也流不尽似的</p><p>手也撑不住了 他向前倾倒在床垫里 又被人捞着腰拖回去撞到最深处 扬起的脖颈曲线像天鹅湖里最美也最没好下落的那一只 死法大约是被翻滚的浪潮吞噬 最后不甘寂寞地溺死在情爱里 他被男孩搂着腰抱起来跪立着 后背贴上宽阔的胸膛</p><p>他没有一刻想过要逃离</p><p>那双修长的手还在他胸前恶意地蹂躏着 电流永不停歇地顺着脊椎向上爬 埋在他身体里的枪刃近乎机械的每一下顶撞都能将他撞得灵魂出窍 堆积的快感压得他喘不上气 天旋地转眼前发昏 他的身子不受力地向前倒下去的时候他想 明天的太阳大概真的看不到了</p><p>下地狱吧</p><p>如果和你一起的话 也挺好</p><p>那朵玫瑰凋零了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>冰凉的精液射在他身体里 金赫奎回过神来 脱水令他止不住地干呕 可胃里空空荡荡最后只能抖着身子埋在被子里咳嗽 整个人混乱不堪 飓风过境的样子仿佛真的爆发过一场世界大战</p><p>原来他还没死么 </p><p>感觉到埋在身体里的物件儿柔软了下来 尽管如此还是不留缝隙地将他填的满满当当 莫名有种餍足的饱腹感的错觉</p><p>郑志勋准备抽离 他连忙转过身子去抓男孩的手腕 可他哪有半点力气 扬起来的手臂最后稳稳当当被男孩接住</p><p>别走 他说</p><p>大约这场性事真的耗尽了他体内包括酒精在内的所有液态物 酒醒后是前所未有的清明 郑志勋潮红的脸宽阔的肩精瘦的腰腹落在眼底 在夜色的幕布前圣洁又漂亮 在此之前他从未如此欣赏过 于是他的脸就又有些烫</p><p>伸开手臂想讨个拥抱 如偿所愿 他又凑过去亲了亲小猫咪的唇角</p><p>郑志勋看他的样子也不知道是真的酒醒了还是演的 挑了挑眉决定要开口问清楚</p><p>“酒醒了么金赫奎”</p><p>他直接喊他的名字 倒把怀里这个当哥哥的吓得一个激灵</p><p>“认得我是谁么？”</p><p>这话问出口的时候他想聪明如他这位哥哥定会明白他是什么意思 虽说郑志勋也不是没听见方才激烈的性事中一遍一遍出现的自己名字 他不止听见了 还受用得很 可总还别扭着不愿意太轻易下了心里这个台阶 喝多的时候不算 要清醒的时候才行</p><p>果不其然怀里人了然地笑了 软绵绵靠在他的臂弯里 歪着头慵懒地抬起手捏了捏他手感颇好的脸蛋 对上眼的时候他听到他说</p><p>“生日快乐啊郑志勋”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>十二点的钟声响了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>